Kirah and the Friend She Wished She Never Knew
by redheadrebel77
Summary: When Kirah leaves the only home she's ever known, and goes to Christopher, she finds herself alone and helpless.
1. Leaving

I don't know what this is. It's like Abarat in modern day with apartments and stuff. It's kinda weird, but I just came up with it like half an hour ago. So here ya go- a weird story. I don't even know what the plot is.

Kirah fumbled for the handle on the door. " I hate you!" she screamed. She ran out the door, leaving her brother standing there in the small apartment lit only by a small lantern.

As long as she could remember, Kirah had lived with her brother, Tas. He was kind and gentle, the kind of brother that you wish you had. He was brilliant, and mature too. When you seeked advice, you went to Tas first. He was the one person that would let you cry on his shoulder if you needed it. He worked at the local grocery store. He wasn't built, but he wasn't scrawny either. He had always protected Kirah, and was the closest thing to a family Kirah had. They were poor, but always managed to get through it all. But why talk only of Tas, when the main character is Kirah?

Kirah is a genius. She has the talent of Picasso. You tell her something to draw, give her a small description, and she can draw it and make it look as if your mind and her's were somehow connected. Her hair is a dirty blonde, tinged with streaks of red and brown. Her eyes are the colors of violets on a rainy day in a forest. The are usually clouded, and nobody knows why. They ask sometimes, but the answer is never very descriptive, "It's just the way I am." Or "Because I feel like that." She wore mostly black clothes, and tended to have no friends. She was never at home, and mostly traveled around the town, looking for mychief and adventure.

She ran out the door, and through the hallway that connected all the apartments. Out the door, it was raining.

"Urge!"

She ran through the maze of apartments, looking back every once in a while to make shure Tas wasn't following her. Then she ran through another apartment complex, and another. She zipped her hoody up even closer to her neck, and put the hood on. Finally she found what she was looking for. She ran up into the apartment building, up a short flight of stairs (which she took two, sometimes three, at a time) and down the hallway to an apartment door. She knocked on the door, and when no one answered she tried again. Finally someone answered. A head poked out the part of the open door.

"You again?" He sounded annoyed, and he looked tired.

"Yea. Sorry?" She phrased it as a question, but never got an answer, just a grunt, as the door slowly opened.

When she was lead into the room, it was pitch-black, except the eerie light coming from the collar of nightmares around the man's neck.

"I don't know what your issue is this _time_, but you can just lay over there until I find something useful for you to do." He pointed to a corner.

"Ummm…. Yes sir. Uh, I mean master."

Kirah went over to the far side of the room, and curled up in a little ball. She stuck her head in between her knees and the rest of her body. She felt the rhythmic beats of his footsteps as he walked over to his bed, and got in it. She couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, but it was only a matter of time until she didn't care, and drifted asleep.


	2. The Past

Sorry I haven't updated my stories for so long-I've been on vacation.

So, if you didn't notice in the last chapter, Carrion said "I don't know what you're problem is _this_ time." So that meant she had been at his house before. So in this chapter, I'll explain to you guys why she is here right now, and what she was doing here in the past, because I'm nice like that.

------------

"_What are you doing here at the middle of the night!"_

"_I…I…" And she flung her arms around his shoulders and cried. For some reason he let her. After a while, she backed up from him and looked down at the floor. _

"_It's Tas… He's…He's…" She started to cry, but this time in her hands. Carrion lightly pushed her through the door, and sat her on his beat-up sofa._

"_What happened?"  
_

"_Well…When I came home he was gone. I called the hospital and they said that he had cancer. Then when I got the hospital they forced me to leave, so I got in his car and drove here."_

"_How did you get to the hospital? And you don't have a driver's license, right?"_

"_I…uhhh…know some people that took me there."_

"_You lie badly. But why did you have to come here?"_

"_Because the door to our place was locked. And besides, I don't want to be by myself when Tas is gone and he might die." He sighed, a sigh so deep and sad, it was as if he had faced every scary, sad, thing the world had to offer, and had never heard of the word 'happy'._

When Kirah got up, Carrion was already making breakfast. She felt groggy, and he didn't notice her until she stood up and yawned. He was making pancakes.

"Looks like you didn't get any sleep." He commented.

Kirah hadn't, and she knew it. She growled at him, and slid back down the wall. Carrion's comment reminded her of why she had left her house in the first place, and she felt her fists clench.

_The door started to open._

"_Finally you're home!" She scolded. "Where have you been? It's nearly midnight, and I've been staying up waiting for you, AND I have school tomorrow at 7!"_

"_Out!" He yelled. She could smell the heavyset foul smell coming from his clothes and breath._

_Her voice dropped to a whisper. "You've been drinking, haven't you? But Tas, your only seventeen!"_

"_I don't care! I'm old enough. Now go to bed!"_

"_NO! No! I won't! I won't go to bed! I hate you! And she slipped under him, and out the door. He tried to grab her, but the fowl liquid had paid it's toll on his mind and body._

"Are the pancakes ready yet?" She grumpily said.

"Wow. Somebody's in a bad mood."

"I hate your little snobby comments! Will you just leave me alone for once?"

"The pancakes are ready." He frowned at her. Then he brought two plates of pancakes and sat them on his coffee table, the only table he had. He brought maple syrup too, and then they sat down on his couch and had a silent breakfast.

Kirah ate as if there was no tomorrow. She was starving. Carrion was a little slower with his food. He mostly just cut it up, and then moved it around in a puddle of syrup for a while. He glanced up at Kirah every once in a while, making her feel nervous.

"Well, you can't just stay in my house for the rest of your life, so are you planning on moving out?"

"When Tas comes back." And she ended the discussion.

-----------

A/N: So there ya go. It's a little short, but o well. For those of you that skip the beginning note to get right to the story (I do that sometimes too) the first part of italics is when she got to Chris' house the first time (read my first note), and the second italics is what happened to Kirah before she got to Carrion's house the second time.


End file.
